Darkness Rising S2 P6/Transcript
(Allen, Nicole, and Garrick are seen walking around Bravo Op looking for useful information in the server room) Allen: Why are we searching here, Nicole probably has half this stuff in her systems already. Garrick: Maybe there is some secrets in here man, you never know. Nicole: Half the stuff you have found so far isn't in my system Allen. Allen: Well, I didn't know that Nicole! Nicole: Haha. (The loudspeaker is heard turning on) Loudspeaker: *static* (The loudspeaker makes various beeping sounds) Garrick: The fuck? Allen: What is that? Nicole: Sounds like Morse code. Garrick: It's pointing to coordinates somewhere in this facility from what I can translate. Allen: Where? Garrick: Level 3, scientist quarters. At least I think that's what it said. Allen: Alright then, let's go. (Meanwhile, Infinite is seen with the rest of G in the bushes by an old mine shaft. Teronis and his men are seen arriving to the site) Teronis: This is it? Shadow Trooper #1: Yes sir, the signal lead us to this mine shaft, it has to be where the S.O.S is coming from. Teronis: Alright, open it up then. Infinite: Not so fast Teronis! (Infinite and G jump down in front of the Shadows, with Jango shooting the troopers around Teronis dead) Jango: That should make this easier boss. Teronis: So, after 500 years you show your face Infinite? Surprising considering the fact that you and your friends here are about to share Jackal Squad's fate. Infinite: Shut your fucking mouth you fuck. Teronis: C'mon, you really expect to defeat me with all of these bounty hunters at your side. I'll crush them all in an instant. Boba: We'll see about that. Reaper: Yes. Teronis: Fine then, your move. (Jango fires a round at Teronis. Teronis however blocks it with an energy shield from his wrist) Teronis: Nice shot, my turn. Jango: I don't think- *Gasping* *Coughing* Boba: Dad? What's wrong? (Jango is seen being lifted into the air gasping as Teronis' hand clenches into a fist, breaking Jango's neck, killing him) Boba: DAD! NO! (Teronis drops Jango's body and stares at Infinite and the others with a demented grin) Teronis: Who's next? Boba: I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!! (Boba flies up into the air and fires his jetpack missile at Teronis. Teronis however, uses telekinesis to grab the missile and throw it back at Boba who dodges) Boba: Missed me you fuck! Teronis: I wasn't aiming for you. (Boba turns and finds the missile striking the container above him, which showers burning acid onto Boba, causing him to fall to the ground slowly melting away) Boba: AHHHHG, RAGGGHH, HELP ME PLEASE AHHHHHHHHhhhh..... (Boba drops to the floor as his helmet melts and reveals his burnt and disfigured face) Infinite: Oh my god. Reaper: C'mon Infinite, we can take him. Infinite: Okay, let's do it! (Reaper fires at Teronis while Infinite flies up and fires energy cubes at Teronis as well. Teronis however, uses his sword to cut through both the cubes and the bullets) Reaper: What, Impossible! Teronis: Seeing is believing Reaper. (Teronis phases out and phases back in in front of Reaper. He grabs Reaper by the shoulder and jams his sword into Reaper's chest and begins cutting downward with the blade, cutting open Reaper's chest and stomach. Teronis then reaches in and rips out Reaper's lungs and heart, killing him) Infinite: Oh...god. *Gags* (Infinite falls to his hands and knees vomiting. He looks up as Teronis kicks Infinite in the face, knocking him down.) Teronis: Still weak as ever. (Teronis kicks Infinite again, causing his head to start bleeding) Teronis: And to think you and your little group could stand a chance. (Teronis grabs Infinite by the neck and lifts him up) Teronis: Let's see what's under that mask. (Teronis removes Infinite's mask, revealing his face) Teronis: Awww, what a cute little dog. People find you threatening? Ha! (Teronis drops Infinite, who tries to crawl away) Infinite: Please, have mercy! Teronis: There is no mercy. (Teronis kicks Infinite onto his back and drives a dagger into Infinite's stomach) Infinite: AHHHHG!!! Teronis: Do not worry, I'll try not to kill you. (Teronis twists the blade around a bit, cutting deeper into Infinite as he screams in pain, crying) Teronis: You're pathetic Infinite! (Teronis removes the dagger and begins walking away) Teronis: And just when I thought you had a chance, all you did was repeat history. (Teronis teleports away as Infinite gets up and begins walking away, using a bandage he stored to stop the bleeding) Infinite: He's right. I am nothing. (Meanwhile, Allen, Garrick and Nicole are seen in Bravo Op on the third floor looking for the signal's location) Nicole: This is it. (The three look at the wall) Allen: This is just a wall Nicole. Nicole: Hold on. (Nicole feels around the wall, finding a crevice in the wall revealing a hidden switch. She presses it and opens the door) Nicole: Whoa. Allen: Who's first? Garrick: Why are you asking me? I'm not- Nicole: I'll go. Alone. Allen: Are you sure? Nicole: I'll find whatever this is, you come in when I yell for you. Allen: O-Okay. (Nicole walks in and down the hallway, however when she enters, the door shuts behind her, trapping her in) Allen: Nicole, I can't open the door! Garrick: You want us to blow it open? Nicole: No, it's fine guys. I think. (She continues walking as the sound of a voice is heard down the hall. She reaches it and finds a monitor playing a video of her and Adam playing together in front a man in a wheelchair) Nicole: What? No, it can't be. ???: After all this time, you finally found me. (The man turns, revealing him to be Jason Holiday, Nicole's creator and "Father") Nicole: J-Jason? Jason: Yes Nicole, it's me. (Nicole runs over and hugs Jason, tearing as she does so) Nicole: So, this is what you've been doing all these years? Jason: Yes, all these years, I've been here. Nicole: Why? Jason: After the Shadow penetrated the base and began killing the other scientists, I recorded my message to you and sealed myself into this hidden passage. Nicole: And here you are, sitting here rotting as you watch home movies. Jason: It was all I could do Nicole. I felt...weak. Nicole: Weak for what Jason? You left me, you left the Multiverse. You let me and everyone else suffer. I couldn't do anything because you shut me off! Jason: You came all this way to see me and say that? Nicole: I'm here to remember what you've done. You abandoned us all! You turned your back on those that needed help. Earth, Equestria, and Mobius...You need to pay. (Jason removes his glasses and looks up at Nicole, tearing up as he looks at her face) Jason: I know I've kept secrets from you and Adam, things I should have told you a long time ago. I feel like now it's best for you to know this. Nicole: What? Jason: You weren't originally supposed to be...you. Nicole: What? Jason: When you were being concepted, it was around the time that Adam had been born, but he wasn't the only one who was planned that day. Nicole: ...... Jason: Adam...had a sister who would have been named Morgan. She died alongside my wife during child birth. After losing both my wife and Morgan, I planned on storing Morgan's subconscious onto an A.I chip. It worked...but it didn't have the intended effects. Nicole: What are you saying? Jason: You are my daughter Nicole. Nicole: Why give me to Adam then? Jason: When I activated Morgan, she responded without emotion, without purpose. She said she had no name or designation. So as an act of fatherly love, I gave you to Adam and let you grow into a new person. Nicole: All this time, I've just been acting as an empty shell. Jason: No Nicole. Look at how much you've improved, you aren't the A.I I designed all those years ago. Nicole: But I was designed as one. Jason: But you aren't anymore, aren't you? I know you're mad, I know you're upset. But, I want you to know something. (Jason hands Nicole a key) Jason: When you leave this room, head back to the entrance and find an old wooden door by the main entrance doors. Open it up and find my last present to you. Take it as a gift for all you've done for the Multiverse. Nicole: Okay. Jason: And after you leave, I would like you to shut down this facility. Lock it all down and never return. Nicole: But if I shut it down, you'll be locked in. And life support will surely- Jason: That is my last order Nicole. Please fulfill it. (Nicole looks at Jason and grabs a hold of his hand, taking the key. She then hugs him and begins crying) Nicole: I...I'm sorry Jason. Jason: It's okay Nicole, I don't blame you for any of this. Now go. (Nicole lets go of Jason and runs back down the hall, meeting up with Allen and Garrick at the entrance) Allen: What was in there? Nicole: Nothing, let's just get this over with. (Nicole finds the door and approaches it. She puts the key in the lock and turns the key, unlocking the door. The three walk into the room and finds an old cryo pod) Garrick: I'll open it up. (Garrick finds the control panel and activates the pod, opening it and revealing a man inside) ???: *Gasp* *Heavy breathing* W-What? Where am I? (Looks at Nicole) Ni-Nicole? Nicole: Who are you? (The man gets up and puts his hand on Nicole's face, causing many memories to flash back before her eyes, causing her to realize who stood before her) Nicole: Adam? A.D.A.M: Yes Nicole, it's me. Adam. Nicole: But how? I thought you were dead. A.D.A.M: No, not anymore. Allen: How are you here then? A.D.A.M: I was rebuilt as an android by my father. He stored my subconscious onto an A.I chip and put me into this body. After a few months however, The Shadow attacked and he stored me in this cryo pod for safe keeping. Nicole: ..... A.D.A.M: I don't know why he kept me hidden from you but- (Nicole runs up and hugs Adam, tearing up as she does so) Nicole: I don't care about that. I'm just happy you're here again. (A.D.A.M raises his arms slowly in shock and also tears up, hugging her back as well) A.D.A.M: I am too Nicole, I am too. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Darkness Rising